This invention relates to an electrical control for the tilt and trim of dual marine propulsion devices and more particularly to an improved control for dual marine propulsion units that permits independent and/or simultaneous adjustment of the propulsion devices regardless of their position.
In many marine applications, there is an advantage in providing plural propulsion means. These plural propulsion means may comprise twin screws for an inboard drive, dual outboard motors for an outboard drive condition or dual stern units for an inboard/outboard drive. With each of these types of marine propulsion units, it is desirable to provide an arrangement for adjusting at least the trim position of the propulsion unit relative to the associated watercraft. With outboard motors or inboard/outboard drives, it is also desirable to provide an arrangement for tilting up the outboard drive from its normal running condition to an out of the water condition. A number of various tilt and trim adjusting mechanism have been proposed for single propulsion units. When the propulsion units are paired, it has been the general practice to employ individual controls for controling the tilt and trim condition of each propulsion unit independently of the others. Although this has the advantage of simplicity, there are a number of situations wherein it is desirable to adjust both of the propulsion units simultaneously. In addition, however, it is also desirable to incorporate an arrangement for permitting individual adjustments of the propulsion units relative to each other.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved tilt and trim control for dual marine propulsion devices.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tilt and trim adjustment for dual marine propulsion devices wherein the devices may be adjusted independently of each other or may be adjusted simultaneously.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an improved tilt and trim adjusting device for marine propulsion units that will permit independent or simultaneous adjustment of the trim positions and regardless of their initial condition.